


This is the way...

by Aeriels_Stories



Series: #GiveMandoABoyfriend [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Animation vers., M/M, My edit, Plotagon, gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: I made this gif with all my heart ^^Have a Happy New Year, guys. I love y'all <3
Relationships: Din Djarin/Corin (LadyIrina), Dyn Jarren/Corin (LadyIrina), The Mandalorian/Corin
Series: #GiveMandoABoyfriend [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577638
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	This is the way...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts), [Fox (Foxen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Forever to Touch You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871291) by [Foxen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxen/pseuds/Foxen), [novaed (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/novaed). 



> I made this gif with all my heart ^^
> 
> Have a Happy New Year, guys. I love y'all <3

Tumblr post: https://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/189964628312/i-just-wanna-keep-making-mandorin-stuff-because 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are life <3


End file.
